OVERLORD: GAME NIGHT
by dddggg
Summary: Ainz Ooal Gown, Mare, Albedo and Demiurge play Dungeons and Dragons together. Just a short story I made with an attempt at comedy. Will probably be added to in the future, but I do not know when.


OVERLORD: GAME NIGHT

What a day!

Ainz walked into his office and collapsed on his chair.

_Who would've thought The Slane Theocracy would forge an alliance with The Elf King of all people and they would be backed by every surviving Dragon Lord that remained that they would attack me when I was alone! Then, The Wyvern tribes, Minotaur Nation along with the united Troll Kingdom would then also attack me mid-battle..._

The fight was amazing, he had to use spells that would blow the minds of anyone who would lay witness to them, he even had to use that red ball thing he kept in his stomach, a crazy and wild battle to be sure!... But with wit and cunning, along with liberal use of amazing cash shop items that he swore to never use Ainz somehow defeated over a million soldiers and powerful generals, each with intersting backstories.

_As if that wasn't enough...Then another YGGDRASIL player shows up! I was out of mana and he was a Level 100 warrior, with world items..._

Ainz shook his head as he thought about the epic battle that then ensued. It was the kind of duel you could end a long-running anime or light novel series on... even the identity of that player was more mind-blowing than the battle had been... luckily Neia Baraja showed up to help him at the last second, he officially gave her the title of "Best Pope" thanks to her help.

So, needless to say, Ainz was a little tired. He picked up a scroll he had neglected to read before he went out and was ambushed. It read "Game Night" on it.

"Hmm? Oh, that's right! I had asked each of The Floor Guardians about suggestions about what to play for a possible game night." He smiled inwardly as he looked up and down the list of ideas...

"Let's see... Albedo wants to play twister... no. Uh... Cocytus wants to Sword Fight, that's not really a game though. Mare wants to play Doctor, aw that's cute. Aura wants to play hide and seek... yeah no way anyone but her wins that. Sebas suggest we play chess... there's the first great idea so far. Shalltear... also wants to play Doctor... uh, next is Demiurge who suggests... OH! That's perfect!" Ainz nodded as he cast [MESSAGE] to Demiurge.

"Demiurge. I read your suggestion about which game to play and I want to use your idea. Send a request to the Floor Guardians... I'd like to play as soon as you are ready." Ainz informed the loyal Demon Lord.

"Ah! Sasuga! Ainz-sama! I am so honored you chose my idea! Indeed, I can have everything ready within the hour, so please take your time. I will be in the purposed game room whenever you are ready My Lord!" Demiurge replied with as much joy as he was expecting.

Ainz gave Demiurge the time need to prepare then used his ring of himself to teleport to the newly created game room. There was a large round table with three seats next to each other. Demiurge was seated by himself on the opposite side of the table from the three chairs. One the far right sat Mare, The Dark Elf Druid, he was reading a book and hadn't noticed Ainz teleport into the room. On the Far-right was an excited Albedo who waved like a schoolgirl upon seeing her boyfriend at school. Demiurge just rose and gave him a proper bow.

"Ah, Welcome Ainz-sama!"

"OH! Uh...H, hello Ainz-sama!"

"Hello all, is this really it? I figured there would be more people here." Ainz said noting only three of the guardians were present.

"Ah, well I will have this same experience replayed for each of the remaining floor guardians. but I thought it would be better to split people up in order so they could have a more personal experience with you My Lord, which is the only reason they all agreed to this I suspect." At these words, mare nodded affirmatively a few times with happy grunts.

"Of course, nobody would miss a chance to be with you Ainz-sama!" Albedo cried patting the set between her and Mare, anxious to have him sit next to her. He walked over to the open set and gracefully took a seat, but felt something on the seat, then realized he was sitting on Albeso's hand. He looked at her with some confusion. Ut her blushing face spoke volumes... 17 to be exact.

"OH! Excuse ME! Ainz-sama! I must have still been patting the seat and didn't see you sit down!" She said, blushing, even more, all the while.

_You were looking right at me the whole time..._

He decided to not pay it any attention and just get up so she could remove her hand. Reluctantly, she did so.

"So, if we can get started... I'd like to thank you all for showing up, first. Second, let me tell you a little about the game. This was a game my creator Ulbert Alain Odle used to play. It's called Dungeons and Dragons!" (5th edition, they still never a better one in all those years...)

"Yes! A tabletop RPG! I've always wanted to play this kind of game, I'm glad I have this chance!" Ainz said happily.

"T...thank you for doing all this...Demiurge!" Mare said happily and with a smile like sunshine. Demiurge acknowledged the praise and nodded.

"So, to get started... I have already taken the liberty of creating characters for the each of you... you will be "role playing" as each of them, all damage and actions will be decided by rolling a 20 sided dice, or 'D20'. I will dictate the flow of the story based on your decisions!" Demiurge said as he slid a piece of paper to each of the three players.

Albedo's had a picture of a short man with a large blonde beard and hair, he had a Viking style helmet on and had chainmail armor. Mare's had a picture of a beautiful, scantily clad woman with a long sword on her back. Ainzes sheet had the picture of a power bare-chested barbarian wearing just a loincloth.

"Albedo, you will be the Dwarf warrior Grunk! He is strong and never takes no for an answer! he primarily uses two-handed weapons. You will be the tank for this campaign." Demiurge said as Albedo looked over her sheet. She seemed pleased with the character and nodded with a smile.

"Mare, you shall be playing as Star Slash! She is a wild amazon and a fierce melee fighter who is burdened to wield the cursed blade "Hearts Content!" Mare smiled as he looked at the sheet and also seemed to approve.

"Finally, Ainz-sama. You shall be the leader of the party, Lugden. He is a brave barbarian hero, who holds secret a mysterious and possibly dark past!" Demiurge said as Ainz graciously accepted his role as the leader.

"Amazing Demiurge! I can tell you put a lot of work into this! I am very impressed and I am sure we will have a lot of fun." Ainz said with a loud clap. Demiurge bowed.

"I am not worthy of such praise My Lord, but I am glad you approve!" He said before looking back down at his D.M. board and sheets. He looked them over and got ready, he adjusted his glasses as he gazed at the three players.

"So to begin, allow me to set the stage for your adventure... It is a dark, cold, night. The moon above offers some light to the camp that you three adventures find yourselves at. The cold air causes the fire to crack and lets out embers that dance intot he air before vanishing forever... The decision of what to do next falls to you... so, what would you liek to do first?" Demiurge said looking at Ainz.

Ainz put his hand to his chin thinking as he looked at the well-drawn map that lay sprawled across the table.

_As the leader of the party, I should ask the group what they would like to do..._

"Hmm... We could look for a town, that is sure to give us some quests... Or maybe search for some easy monsters and grind them for an early level two..." Ainz was saying out loud till a loud shout broke his train of thought. It was Albedo, she had her hands close to her chest like she was passionate about something.

"I WISH TO HAVE SEX WITH AIN...I mean, LUGDEN-SAMA!" Albedo announced to the group with true determination. Demiurge gave a devious smile.

"Ah, I see! The Dwarf Grunk would like to attempt to initiate a sexual act with Lugden... Lugden, how do you respond?" Demiurge asked, turning to look at a flustered Ainz Ooal Gown.

"W... w... Wait, Alb... um, Grunk! This... this isn't how we should start our adventure! Please, J...just hold on a second before..." Ainz pleaded as he wove his hands back and forth in the air.

"Lugden has rejected your advances Grunk, how would you like to respond?" Demiurge asked as he pushed up his glasses and turning back to Albedo. Albedo picked up the D20.

"I would like to roll to seduce!" Albedo confidently said. Ainz looked at Demiurge in a silent plea but Demiurge was already looking at his stat sheet.

"Very well Albedo, please roll to seduce," Demiurge said. Albedo rolled the D20 with a very fierce determined look on her face... she was taking this game very seriously apparently. her dice stopped with "7" showing. Demiurge nodded and looked at Ainz.

"Okay, Ainz-sama, please roll to counter her advances... you will only need to roll a "4" to win thanks to charisma modifiers, respectively," Demiurge told his Lord. Ainz was calmed down by his undead passive and took the dice... that was an easy number to beat... he rolled the D20, it bounced around in the dice box and stopped on "14", beating Albedo's roll easily. Ainz let out a small sigh of relief.

"Sorry Grunk, it would seem your charm is just not enough to win over the heart of Lugden... what woul..."

"GRUNK WILL FORCE HIMSELF LUGDEN-SAMA!" Albedo suddenly yelled out, standing up and point defiantly at Ainz. Ainz reeled back in utter shock and surprise as Mare looked back and forth confused. Ainz was actually too shocked to say anything.

"Very well Albedo, please roll to overpower Ainz-sama," Demiurge said far too matter of factly.

Albedo, without taking her hungrily glaring eyes from Ainz picked up the Dice and rolled it with determination. It bounced around and landed on... 20.

"HAAAA!" QAlbedo cried and she threw her arms up in the air in victory. Ainz suddenly reached out and grabbed the D20.

"W...W...wait! I get a counter roll right?" he asked fervently. Demiurge nodded.

"Indeed you do Lord Ainz, please, roll to resist Albedo's forceful attempt at love. Ainz nervously rolled the D20, praying to any god he knew that he would match her 20... his strength modifier would be enough to win that tie. the D20 bounced and danced before ending it's waltz on "1".

"Hmm... a Natural twenty versus a Natural one... I am sorry Ainz-sama... Grunk wins this exchange." Demiurge said, again, far too matter of factly.

"!... W...W...wait I..." Ainz began to plead.

"Grunk does not want to be gentle!" Albedo said as she glared even harsher at Ainz and grasped her hands in front of her like she was about to pounce onto something. Ainz looked at Mare with a sudden realization this game went beyond the rating he was imagining. Mare was still perplexed and kept looking between them.

"Mare, cover your ears!" Ainz ordered as Demiurge began to dictate Grunk and Lugden's struggle.

"Lugden... the Dwarf Warrior comes at you with lust in his eyes..."

_I miss YGGDRASIL..._ Ainz thought to himself.


End file.
